Lightning Strikes Twice
by SunlightOnTheWater
Summary: Love is a rare and precious thing. When broken it can change a whole life. This is the story of how Ironhide lost and found love and his trip from Decepticon to Autobot. R&R please
1. Something to Believe In

Author's Note: This story will probably be updated daily but if I get busy it will be moved to weekly instead of daily (just warning you now). Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Something to Believe In<strong>

_You say "keep my head from going down" just for a little, just for a little. Watch my feet float off the ground just for a little, just for a little. Love, if you can hear this sound, oh give me something to believe in.-Something To Believe In, Parachute_

Ironhide was sitting alone in the dimly lit bar when Livewire slouched in across from him. Ironhide chuckled at the Seeker's disgruntled expression and then had to fight not to laugh louder when he saw the exact same look on Ramjet's faceplates. In the dim light of the bar with the same expressions on their faces the two trine mates looked exactly the same. "Having trouble with your sister?" Ironhide asked.

"You bet they are," a cheerful voice commented and Ironhide turned to glance at the femme. The final member of Livewire's trine was Breeze. The smaller femme Seeker had a sky blue and pitch black paint job with the Decepticon logo on her shoulder. She leaned easily against Ironhide who wrapped an arm around her small waist. Ironhide knew for a fact he was the only mech Breeze had taken a liking to and one of the few that was even allowed anywhere near her. The others belonged to Starscream's trine (Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp). As if on cue Skywarp slipped by nudging Breeze's shoulder.

"Hey sis," he said lazily as he went by and Breeze laughed. Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Starscream were like a second set of brothers to Breeze and they treated each other as such. She turned to Ironhide and looked him over, fingers tracing the Decepticon crest on his shoulder, her fingers pausing when they found a crack in his armor.

"Hard patrol?" she asked and he nodded. "I'll fix you up when we get out of here," she told him. "And don't think you'll get out of it either."

"I won't," Ironhide said with a dry laugh. Livewire chuckled as well and Breeze's optics lit up.

"Done sulking," she razed her trine mate with her usual dry wit.

"Yeah," Jetfire said dryly. "Oh look, Autobots." Ironhide and Breeze glanced the direction he was looking to see two femmes and a few mechs bearing the Autobot logo on them entered the bar.

"Stupid glitches," Ironhide said coolly. "Marching into a bar full of Decepticons. Anyone know who they are?"

"The blue and silver one's Mirage," Livewire said. "He has some cloaking device that's been giving us fits."

"The red on and the gold ones are twins," Skywarp added, appearing from nowhere next to them. None of them jumped. They were used to Skywarp, TC, and Starscream warping suddenly into conversations. TC joined them a moment later but Starscream didn't. "He too high and mighty to join us?" Skywarp asked his trine mate.

"Nah," TC said. "He just has to not do anything that would make him seem afraid since he's SIC. The twins are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. They were gladiators in Kaon."

"Nasty fighters that lot," Ramjet commented, joining them as well. Breeze snickered and Ramjet mock glared at his trine mate and sister.

"The femmes are Elita One and Chromia," Breeze said, easily ignoring her brother's glare. "Elita's the typical cute gun toting femme but Chromia's alright for an Autobot. She's a lot like you 'Hide."

"You mean the trigger happy personality," Livewire cut in and Breeze nodded with a giggle. "Look. 'Screamer has finally decided to join us."

"The great and mighty Starscream has decided to honor us with his presence," TC drawled. "To what do we owe this honor oh wonderful Second-In-Command?"

"Oh shut up," Starscream said, wacking his brother on the back of the head. The others fought to control their snickers and lost after a few moments at the brothers' antics.

_"So_ who're they?" Chromia asked, as they settled at one side of the dark bar. She was motioning to a group of Decepticons, mostly Seekers clustered around an area near the door laughing quietly and shooting the newly arrived Autobots dark smirks.

"The nonSeeker's Ironhide, one of Megatron's lieutenants," Mirage said. "I think just about everyone's heard about his skills on the battlefield. The Seeker that just joined the group is Starscream, Megatron's SIC."

"The purple Seeker and the dark blue one on the edge of the group as his trine mates, Thundercracker and Skywarp," Sideswipe added. "We fought them before haven't we Sunny?"

"Glitch heads all of them," Sideswipe's golden twin sneered. "Joining Megatron for power and death."

"Still we can't do anything here," Elita said calmly, defusing the situation. "This is neutral territory even if it is infested with Decepticons." The others reluctantly nodded and moved on to other more safe topics. All in all just a typical night in Axia.

* * *

><p>So this will eventually be an Ironhide&amp;Chromia fic. *Hides behind a rock wall and peeks out* Ironhide&amp;Chromia fans don't shot me yet!<p> 


	2. Negotiating With a Liar

Author's Note: Thank you to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry _(I hope this lives up to your expectations) for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Negotiating With a Liar<strong>

_I'll tell ya little secret make you want to jump and shout. When you talk to me in circles tear your foot out of your mouth-Don't Get Mad, Get Even, Aerosmith_

Two days after the night at Axia Ironhide found himself standing with Starscream, Soundwave, and Barricade behind Megatron outside some hole in the wall neutral town that looked like it had gone to Pit a long time ago. Across from them were Optimus Prime who had just become Prime and leader of the Autobots and several other of his commanders; the SIC, designation Prowl, a smaller silver mech, and the blue and silver one Jetfire had called Mirage. As the two leaders talked Ironhide zoned out, focusing solely on the Autobots and not on the conversation. Nothing would come of this negotiation anyway and all the Decepticons present knew it. After all the new Prime wouldn't be fooled by Megatron's lying persuasion.

"You coming to Axia tonight?" Starscream asked the lieutenant quietly. "Ramjet's trine is going to be back by then and he said they'd met my trine there and you if you want to come."

"Count me in," Ironhide said and Starscream nodded. They would have invited Soundwave and Barricade as well, being friendly enough with the other mechs, but they knew for a fact that Barricade had patrol that night and Soundwave had a meeting scheduled with Megatron to discuss security issues. It would be pointless to invite either one.

_Jazz_ shifted his weight slightly and surveyed the Decepticons opposite them. While he, Prowl, and Mirage were flanking Optimus the Decepticons were standing deferentially behind Megatron as a bodyguards rather than equals. Jazz found it disturbing that he only recognized one of the mechs gathered behind Megatron, Starscream who was the SIC of the Decepticons. The other three he didn't know. He recognized the smallest of the unfamiliars, a black and white one, from a few recent skirmishes but the black mech and the silver one he didn't know. He watched as Starscream leaned over to discreetly whisper something to the black mech who gave some kind of answer. Evidentially it satisfied the SIC who went back to his former position looking completely unfazed.

_As_ soon as Megatron released them Starscream and Ironhide joined TC and Skywarp at the bar in Axia. The four mechs waited in companionable yet frustrated silence until Livewire's trine slipped through the crowd to join them. "Why the glum faces?" Breeze asked cheerily, slipping over to Ironhide's side. The black mech slipped an arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder to survey the gathered mechs.

"Reconnaissance is a drag," Ramjet said, tiredly. "Nothing happening and no battles to fight."

"The Autobots have abandoned the few cities north of Kaon that they held," Livewire explained, easily taking over where his trine mate and brother had left off. "We were sent to make sure there was no one hiding in the rubble."

"What's Dirge doing here?" Breeze asked suddenly. "I thought he had night patrol."

"He does," Starscream said, turning to look behind him. Sure enough the mustard yellow, navy blue, and black Decepticon was integrating himself into the crowd. Dirge was a nasty character, half Seeker and half grounder, who was just as likely to shoot allies in the back as blast enemies.

"So is Barricade," Ironhide said, drawing Breeze closer to him as he noticed the black and white Decepticon.

"So are Blackout and Shockwave," TC added. "That would be the entire night patrol."

"What are they doing here?" Skywarp asked, glances at his friends. None of them, not even Starscream, had an answer.

It took a moment but it was Breeze who finally came up with a plausible sounding answer. "Soundwave finally convinced Megatron that Axia was too big of a security hazard."

The response was instantaneous from all the mechs around her. "Oh Slag."


	3. Murder of Innocents

Author's Note: So on to the next chapter! Thank you to _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter (I'm glad it's living up to expectations) and enjoy! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Murder of Innocents<strong>

_Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it. On my life, on my head don't want to think about it. Feels like I'm going insane yeah.-Disturbia, Rihanna_

Breeze, Ramjet, Livewire, Skywarp, TC, Starscream, and Ironhide stared in blatant horror and shock as Shockwave, Blackout, Barricade, and Dirge opened fire in the bar. "Have they gone slagging cracked?" TC asked in shock as screams echoed around them.

"I have no idea," Starscream snapped. "But let's get out of here before we get hit by fire; friendly or otherwise." The group darted out of the bar and scrambled through chaotic streets. Buildings were burning everywhere and behind them there was a massive boom as the bar exploded into a thousand unsalvageable pieces.

"Seems like Soundwave did a little bit too good of a job convincing Megatron," Skywarp said shakily and the others nodded nervously as they huddled in an already wrecked alley, shocked beyond words.

"This isn't making things better," Breeze said finally, shivering in Ironhide's arms. "This is monstrous." Silently the others nodded in agreement, knowing there was nothing they could do about it. They were simply the pawns to be moved about and risked as their leader pleased. After all once you were a Decepticon there was no getting out.

_Not_ far enough away on the _Ark_ Blaster scrambled into the evening meeting which contained Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Jazz, and Prowl, optics bright with fury. "They attacked Axia. The fragging 'Cons attacked and destroyed Axia." The group froze, staring at the assitant communications director with shock plain on their faceplates. "It was murder," Blaster said. "None of the neutrals stood a chance. Megatron sent in a group and they destroyed everything without warning."

"Why would anyone do somethin' like that?" Jazz asked, stunned.

Optimus Prime shook his head sadly as he considered his brother's actions. "Megatron will do anything for power," the new Prime said. "Even murder innocents. Jazz take a team and look for survivors."

It didn't take Jazz long to assemble a team and reach what was left of Axia. What he saw there horrified him. Axia was left in ashes with bodies and wreckage strewn every which way. Mechs and femmes had been slaughtered with no distinction between Autobot, Decepticon, or neutral. "Slagging murderers," Sunstreaker growled, glancing at the destruction around him.

"It's sick," Bluestreak added. The young sniper looked as if he wasn't far from being sick at the horrors surrounding him. Jazz felt suddenly idiotic for bringing the younger mech into something like this. No one should deserve to see this.

"Fragging morons," a voice swore from not very far away. "Can't even tell one of ours from an enemy. Hey Breeze, get over here."

Jazz motioned for the others to follow him and made his way through the rubble, guns out and ready to fire. What greeted him was a Seeker with a Decepticon sigil fixed on his wing. He was mostly black and silver with wine red accents. He was kneeling next to another mech who looked as if he wasn't far from offlining. A second Seeker, this time a femme, made her way over to him asking, "What is it?"

"I don't know if he's going to make it but this one's alive," the mech said.

The femme took one look at the mech and hissed, "Fragging Blackout. Can't he tell who's on our side and who isn't anymore?" She knelt next to the mech for a moment and then cursed again. "I can't do anything for him. He's already basically gone."

"Slagging 'Cons," Sideswipe snapped angrily as he watched and both Decepticons turned to look at him. The mech stood immediately, guns coming online with an ominous whirring noise. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both brought their guns online as well and Jazz tensed along with Bluestreak. When attacking Seeker's things could get nasty really fast.

"Don't fire yet," Jazz hissed. "There's only two of them and we don't know where the third one is."

"So?" Sunstreaker snarled, shaking the smaller mech off him. "We can take down the fragging murderers."

That was when the femme stood and pushed her companion's guns down. "Leave it. We need to go anyway or we'll be missed." The mech nodded reluctantly and put away his weapons, taking off into the smoky air without a word. "Livewire we're leaving," the femme called and then took off after him leaving the Autobots to search for survivors.


	4. Calm Before The Storm

Author's Note: Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs!

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Calm Before The Storm<strong>

_Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot. But you're 'bout to miss your shot. Are you gonna kiss me or not?-Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not, Thompson Square_

Ironhide wasn't overly surprised when Breeze slipped into his room the night after the Axia murders. She looked tired and beat down when she sat down next to him without her usual cheerful greeting. "It's bad out there," she said finally. "Blackout and Shockwave shot some of our own as well as Autobots as neutrals. The survivors were in bad shape too."

"It's slagging awful out there," Ironhide agreed. "I joined the Decepticons because they were warriors but honorable ones. This wasn't in my job description."

"It wasn't in ours either," Breeze agreed, speaking about herself and her brothers. She sighed heavily and leaned against his shoulder.

"Something else wrong?" Ironhide asked, reading her almost as well as he could her brothers.

"We're thinking about defecting to the Autobots; Ramjet, Livewire, and I," Breeze admitted tiredly. She hesitated for a moment and then said," Come with us 'Hide. I can't lose you along with 'Screamer and his trine."

"Why not?" Ironhide asked curiously. "I'm just another mech here or there."

"Because I love you silly," Breeze said, whacking him lightly on the arm.

"Love you too Breeze," Ironhide said, slipping an arm around her waist.

"Then stop protesting and join us when we defect," Breeze said easily.

"Okay," Ironhide agreed after a moment of thought. He didn't know if any of his old comrades would accept him but at least he would have Breeze and her brothers as friends and maybe someday he and Breeze would be something more; sparkmates.

"Oh, I almost forgot," she said suddenly, grinning wickedly at him. "My brothers said to tell you that if you broke my spark they'd break your face."

"They won't have to worry about that," he said with a laugh. "I'd never dream of hurting you."

"I told them that but they wouldn't listen," Breeze said. "Over protective glitch heads." Her tone was fond though and her red optics were bright with amusement. She leaned her head against his shoulder and relaxed as he embraced her.

"We'll make it out in one piece," Ironhide promised her and she nodded, optics shining with hope. The door hissed open but neither Decepticon moved.

"I thought I'd find you here," Ramjet said. "Hook sent me to get you Breeze. He needs your help." Breeze sighed and slipped out of Ironhide's embrace with obvious reluctance.

"I'm going," she said with another sigh before leaving the room.

"You coming with us when we defect?" Ramjet asked and Ironhide nodded. "Two days from now," Ramjet said and then left the room leaving Ironhide alone again.


	5. Deadly Combat

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ (I'm glad you're liking this so far!) for reviewing and now on to the first big turning point. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Deadly Combat<strong>

_I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I'm gonna lose control; do something radical. I must confess that I feel like a monster-Monster, Skillet_

"Just one more night," Ironhide kept telling himself. "This is the last night." They were attacking the Autobots tonight in close combat in sight of the _Ark_. Ironhide hadn't heard of a stupider plan since Skywarp had decided to paint Barricade neon green while the unfortunate mech was recharging. The attack team contained Dirge, Blackout, Soundwave (which made no sense in any way, shape, or form), Livewire, Ramjet, Breeze, TC, Skywarp, Starscream, and Ironhide. The mission was practically suicide and Ironhide knew he wasn't the only one in the group who was glad this was their last night in the Decepticons.

It didn't take long to initiate a battle with the Autobots. In fact all it took was for Blackout to fire a blast at the new Prime. That was met with a wave of fire so fierce Ironhide knew it surprised all of them. For peaceful mechs these Autobots could be violent. The battle raged around Ironhide and he found himself slipping into his element. His cannons caused destruction to all who got too close as Livewire, Ramjet, and Breeze covered him from both the air and the ground at alternate times. They were in the midst of the fight when Dirge struck. Ironhide saw the blast too late and before he could ever cry out a warning the blast had hit its intended target. With an infuriated roar Ironhide spun and fired a blast at Dirge. The treacherous Decepticon didn't dodge fast enough and the blast shattered his spark chamber.

Ironhide turned to see Livewire slump to the ground, his optics blank with not even pain racing through them. Ramjet's optics were full of pain as he stumbled and fell, reaching for his sister through the bond the three shared. TC's red optics blazed with fury, a look that was echoed on both Skywarp's and Starscream's face plates. Ironhide crouched near Breeze's lifeless body, unable to function properly or even believe what had just happened.

_Jazz_ watched in shock as one of the Seekers abruptly turned and fired at another one, a pale blue and pitch black femme. The blast hit full on and shattered her spark chamber as Jazz and a few others watched in horror. The femme collapsed, optics flickering offline and the black mech that had been one of those behind Megatron turned with a roar and blasted the traitorous Seeker, shattering the cruel mech's spark chamber. As he slumped to the ground Jazz turned to see one Seeker slump to the ground as if he was a puppet whose strings had been cut and another one stumble for a moment and then slam into a wall. Starscream's trine flashed down from the sky to help the other two Seekers, shielding them protectively, just as Optimus came over the comm frequency saying _::Do no harm either of the downed Seekers::_

_::Acknowledged::_ Jazz replied _::But Optimus why are they reacting like that?:: _Jazz was young enough that he didn't know much about Seeker trines, or even Seekers for that matter. With the Seekers on the other side of the war information about them was difficult to find.

_::Trines are linked mentally as well as emotionally. Losing one can throw the rest off balance::_ Optimus explained as the Decepticons slipped into retreat leaving only the silver mech and the black one that Jazz recognized from earlier.

"We're getting her brothers out of here," the silver mech told the black one. "If we take you in you'll be branded as a traitor because of Dirge."

"I understand," the black mech said and the silver one nodded.

"You'll leave some sign so I can tell them where to find her?" the silver one asked and the black mech nodded. The silver one then turned and began making his way toward the other retreating Decepticons.

"Soundwave," the black mech called suddenly and the silver stopped and turned around. Jazz's jaw almost dropped. What was the slagging communications director of the 'Cons doing on a battlefield anyway? "I don't regret it," the black mech said.

"None of us would have," Soundwave said and then he vanished into the rising smoke. Jazz slowly approached the still kneeling 'Con, gun held down. The 'Con heard him and turned to survey the smaller mech with red optics. Jazz suddenly felt incredibly vulnerable standing alone in no man's land in front of a massive 'Con with his weapons lowered.

He brought his guns online only to have the 'Con say, "Go ahead. Shoot me." and then turn back to cradle the offline femme again. Jazz stood there, frozen in place by the 'Con's apathy while Optimus walked over to the black mech and offered him a hand.

The black mech glanced up and Optimus said, "Come on old friend. It's time you got fixed up or you'll be no good to anyone." Jazz now knew he wasn't the only one staring as the mech their leader had called a friend. The mech took Optimus hand and stood slowly, hydraulics hissing with effort. One he stood he slipped his hand under the plate on his arm that held the Decepticon sigil and ripped it off, tossing it to the one side. "Time to go see Ratchet," Optimus said and helped the black mech across the battlefield and into the _Ark_ with all eyes fixed on their retreating backs.


	6. Shock

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but my OC(s)

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Shock<strong>

_They say bad things happen for a reason but no wise words gonna stop the bleeding. Cause she moved on while I'm still grieving. And when a heart breaks no it don't break even.-Breakeven, The Script_

Ratchet stared in shock when Optimus came in with a black mech missing a piece of shoulder armor in his med bay. "Ironhide?" Ratchet asked, stunned. He hadn't seen Ironhide since the black mech had joined the Decepticons rather than joining the Autobots as Ratchet and Optimus had. The black mech didn't respond and there was overwhelming sorrow in his pained optics as Optimus guided him onto an examining table. "What happened?" Ratchet demanded, optics locked on his commander and friend.

"I'm not sure. I think he's in shock," Optimus said, looking tired and confused.

"Ironhide talk to me slag it," Ratchet snarled in one breath as he looked his old friend over. "Optimus go help the others. I'll see to 'Hide." Ironhide sat there silently, not even protesting at Ratchet's repair work. That confused the Autobot medic even further. Ironhide had always protested any medical treatment no matter how much he needed it. Ratchet was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Jazz enter the room until the smaller mech was sitting on the berth across from Ironhide. "What are you doing here?" Ratchet growled at him.

"Ratchet," Wheeljack called from the next room. "We need you in here."

"Slag it all," Ratchet growled and stalked out of the room leaving Jazz and Ironhide alone.

"What was she like?" Jazz asked the black mech as soon as the Autobot medic was gone.

"She shouldn't have been a Decepticon," Ironhide said after a minute of patient silence. "She was too mild mannered."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Jazz said awkwardly after another moment of silence. At least the black mech wasn't shooting at him but the red optics threw the smaller mech off and made him nervous. "Ratchet's not going to be happy with me for being here," he said after a moment just to break the silence. Red optics surveyed him for a moment before looking down again. The Decepticon chuckled and shook his head.

"Does he still throw wrenches?" the other mech asked.

"Yup and I have the dents ta prove it," Jazz said with forced cheerfulness. Being in the same room alone with a massive Decepticon made him nervous but sympathy was compelling him to stay.

"Same old Ratchet," the mech said, shaking his head.

"You two already knew each other," Jazz stated curiously.

"From before the war," Ratchet said and Jazz yelped, jumping almost a foot in the air.

"Don't sneak up on a mech like that," he said and Ratchet swatted him on the back of the head.

"Out Jazz," the medic ordered and Jazz left feeling more confused than ever. Who was this Decepticon and why was it that all the higher ups but him seemed to know the black mech?


	7. Autobot Insanity

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ ( he may not fry his processor but he's gonna get pretty darn close) and _Jasha Maroi_ ( glad you like it!) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice- Autobot Insanity<strong>

_"Ain't no rhyme or reason. No complicated meaning. Ain't no need to overthink it. Let go laughing. Life don't go quite like you planned. We try so hard to understand it. Irrefutable, Indisputable fact is; it happens"-It Happens, Sugarland_

The Autobots were crazy. Ironhide didn't care how sane they thought they were they were most definitely crazy. Yes the Decepticons had their quirky moments, like Skywarp and his bizarre pranks or Ramjet with his obsession with meeting things head on (literally) but nothing like this. First thing in the morning Ratchet had ordered Ironhide out of the med bay and told him on no uncertain terms was the black mech to return more damaged than he already was. Ironhide had looked at the medic as if he was crazy. The former Decepticon was going to be on a ship full of Autobots. What could go right?

It turned out that he wasn't going to be left completely to his thoughts. The small silver mech, Jazz if Ironhide remembered correctly, found him standing outside the med bay with a slightly dazed look in his optics and pulled Ironhide away before the medic could come out a throw a few wrenches along with some choice words. Ironhide, dazed and hurt (inside and out) as he was, had let the smaller mech tow him along for a quarter of a breem before realizing what was going on. By then he had been too lost to do anything but retrieve his arm and keep following. That was when he had run into Prowl.

Ironhide hadn't know the mech's designation beforehand. All he knew was one instant he was following Jazz down an empty hallway and in the next they had passed another mech only to hear a thud that shook the floors behind them. "Oh slag," Jazz groaned. "Prowlie glitched...again." Jazz turned and Ironhide did as well to see the mech lying flat on the floor. It would have been comical if Ironhide wasn't so slagging confused. "Help me get him to the med bay," Jazz said and Ironhide found himself towing the mech down the halls with Jazz directing and helping as much as he could.

"What is it this time?" Ratchet muttered without looking up as Jazz and Ironhide came in.

"Prowlie glitched again," Jazz proclaimed almost gleefully and Ratchet froze.

"Did you seriously just say that Prowl glitched again," the medic asked, sounding stunned.

"Yup," Jazz said easily. "Saw your friend here and fell flat on the ground."

"Put him on a berth," Ratchet said tiredly. "And Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Maybe," the silver mech drawled tauntingly. "Ok...ok. Yes," he added hastily when Ratchet reached for a wrench. "I'm going." Ironhide just shook his head.

That was when there was a slight groan and the unconscious mech came to. "Do you feel all right Prowl," Ratchet asked, instantly turning to face his patient. Ironhide noted with some amusement that Jazz came back into the room when Ratchet wasn't looking.

"I'm fine," Prowl said.

"What caused you to glitch?"

"I thought I saw Jazz walking with a Decepticon down one of the halls of the _Ark_," Prowl stated slowly. Ratchet smacked his forehead and then turned on Jazz and Ironhide.

"What were you thinking?" he asked in a deadly quiet tone.

"Ya told Ironhide ta stay outta the med bay until later," Jazz said. "I was tryin' ta keep him outta trouble."

"Don't you have some other responsibilities," Prowl pointed out as he sat up.

"Yeah," Jazz said slipping into the hall. "See ya later Hatchet, Prowlie, Decepticreep." Then he was gone before Ratchet could throw a wrench.

"You're good to go," Ratchet said after an examination of Prowl. "You can head back to work." Prowl nodded and walked past Ironhide as if the black mech didn't exist. "Well?" Ratchet asked, turning to Ironhide. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Are all you Autobots this slagging crazy?"


	8. Impulse

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry _who reviewed the last chapter and enjoy. I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Impulse<strong>

_"I'm at war with the world cause I ain't never gonna sell my soul. I've already made up my mind. No matter what I can't be bought or sold"-Awake and Alive, Skillet_

Ironhide made it seven breems into the second day on the _Ark_ before the Decepticons showed up. He actually had expected them before this so when the alarms went off he wasn't exactly surprised. More like exasperated. Somehow he had ended up with Jazz again. The silver mech had come back from a sparring match with a singed arm and some damaged wiring that needed patched up. Ratchet had fixed it and berated Jazz at the same time, then sent Ironhide out with the silver mech. Now Ironhide realized he would be forced to decide whether he would be neutral or become and Autobot. Jazz had already scrambled off to fight and Ironhide knew if he followed the sounds of the battle he would find the Autobots struggling.

He sighed and headed toward the fighting. Once a long time ago he had sworn to a mech named Orion Pax that he would always be there to help. He had broken that vow when he had become a Decepticon. Then Orion Pax had become Optimus Prime and the rift between the two once friends had grown. Now Ironhide was beginning to regret losing the friendship. He rounded the corner a saw Ramjet heading to attack Jazz. On impulse Ironhide stepped in front of the only mech besides Ratchet who had held back judgement since he had ended up on the _Ark_. And he braced for the deadly blow.

_Jazz_ didn't realize he was going to be attacked when someone stepped in front of his back. The saboteur spun with his weapon ready only to see it was Ironhide standing between him and one of the Seekers who had been there last night. The massive black was braced to take a blow that was meant for Jazz but never came. Instead Ramjet nodded slightly in acknowledgment and did an about face. Jazz was stunned into silence for a long minute. "Thank ya," he said after a minute and Ironhide nodded slightly in acknowledgment. Then the silver mech turned in time to see Shockwave wading across the battlefield. The small silver mech braced himself for a fight knowing he couldn't allow Shockwave to reach Optimus.

"I've got your back," Ironhide suddenly rumbled and Jazz could see the larger mech's optics were focused on Shockwave as well.

"Let's do this then," Jazz said with a slight grin and together to two attacked Shockwave. Their blasts hit at the same time and the one eyed mech turned with a growl to attack them. Jazz dodged the first two but realized that the third was going to hit him. That was when Ironhide shoved the smaller mech out of the way and took the blast on the left side of his chassis. All that it caused was a smoking dent.

_Optimus_ watched with some amusement, a stunned Prowl at his side, as Jazz recovered his balance and attacked Shockwave from the side. Ironhide was covering the smaller silver mech and making sure in no way that Jazz would be hurt. The new Prime remembered one point in time when Ironhide had done the same thing for him; shielding him from the jeers of a crowd not willing to see him as Sentinel Prime's successor. He wished that Ironhide had sided with them originally because when his friend had joined the Decepticons they had lost their friendship.

Jazz and Ironhide forced Shockwave into a hasty retreat and the other Decepticons followed the on eyed 'Con's lead, leaving the Autobots victorious. He saw Jazz grin at Ironhide only to notice that the black mech was heading off to fade into the shadows again. Optimus had to hold in a laugh as Jazz took off after Ironhide. Once the saboteur decided something he would stick to it and Jazz had evidentially decided to befriend Ironhide That was good because Ironhide was going to need some friends and if Optimus and Ratchet couldn't get back to the same level of trust with their old friend then Jazz would be a good choice to do so.

_Ironhide_ attempted to slip away only to find Jazz following him. "Yer not stayin' ta celebrate?" Jazz asked and Ironhide shook his head impatiently, trying to push away memories of Breeze brought on by Ramjet's nod earlier and answering Jazz's question at the same time. Livewire was nowhere to be seen but Ironhide had already guessed what had happened. The shock of separation from Breeze had killed Livewire, literally. Ramjet was probably holding on with the will to have revenge only. To hurt the Autobots who they had been fighting when Breeze had been killed as much as he had been hurt. "Thank ya for helpin' me," Jazz added as he kept pace with the brooding black mech. "I couldn't a taken on Shockwave without ya."

"My pleasure," Ironhide couldn't help but rumble. "I never did like Shockwave." Jazz laughed at that.

"The 'Cons aren't very unified are they?" he said with an easy grin and Ironhide sensed that the smaller mech wasn't trying to offend him. Jazz probably didn't think of Ironhide as a Decepticon now. Come to think of it Ironhide didn't think of himself in that way anymore either.

"Not in particular. The Seekers are about as unified as they get and they argue all the time," Ironhide responded. Breeze had been a peacemaker but she was gone now. Ironhide felt a pang but he knew that now was the time to face to fact. Breeze was offlined and she wasn't coming back. He would need to visit Breeze's grave and say good-bye for the final time. Then he needed to move on. Somehow Ironhide was following Jazz again and somehow it didn't matter anymore.


	9. Final Farewell

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ (No I haven't. Why?) for reviewing the last chapter. Enjoy and I own nothing but my (deceased) OCS

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Final Farewell<strong>

_"It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine. I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right. I go back to December all the time."-Back To December, Taylor Swift_

Ironhide stood in front of Breeze's grave out in the middle of nowhere. The black mech knew that Rumble had followed him long enough to find out where the femme's grave to report back to Soundwave but Ironhide didn't care. The pain of losing Breeze was washing over him, threatening to drown him again. Jazz had offered to go with him but Ironhide had turned to perky silver mech down knowing he had to do this alone. It took him a moment to find his voice to say anything.

"Hey Breeze. Idon't know if you can hear me wherever you're at right now but I wanted to say I'm sorry," Ironhide said slowly. "I promised you that we'd get out okay and we didn't. I promised I would never let anyone hurt you and Dirge offlined you. I failed."

A whisper of wind hissed by him and there was a slight shimmer in the air around the grave. Ironhide had heard rumors of these kinds of things but he had never believed them for now. "It's ok. You didn't fail me." Ironhide stiffened as he heard Breeze's voice flowing along the wind. "This was meant to be. We weren't."

"What do you mean?" Ironhide asked softly, afraid of the answer.

"You were meant for something more 'Hide and I was just a step in the path. An important one but a step none the less. When you realize your feelings for her you'll understand," Breeze said softly. The shimmer began to fade and Ironhide felt a wave of fear and pain wash over him all over again.

"Wait," he cried out. "Don't leave me."

The wind brushed his cheek like a gentle caress and Breeze's voice said, "I'm sorry but I have to. Know that I will always love you and I know what will happen if I stick around. I love you enough to let you go." Then she was gone and Ironhide fell to the ground. And he cried.

He cried for Breeze and for all the lost loves and lives that this war was causing. He cried for the death of someone too innocent to realize she may have been targeted by an enemy. The healer in training who had cared for her brothers, Starscream's trine, Soundwave and his crew, and Ironhide. And when he was done crying the pain had left. There was a deep sadness left but the awful pain was gone. He stood and turned back the way he had come only to see Ramjet standing there. "I'm sorry," he choked out. "I'm sorry you had to lose her."

"Livewire too," Ramjet said tiredly.

"I'm so sorry," Ironhide said again feeling a brief pang of pain.

"And I'm sorry for you too," Ramjet said. Ironhide nodded and slipped passed the Seeker, pausing only to squeeze his shoulder lightly. He was only a few steps away when he heard Ramjet say, "She really loved you and you loved her. I'm sorry that you had to lose her and that it hurts you as much as it hurts me. I'm sorry I wasn't more careful."

"As am I," Ironhide said before slipping away. He had said his good-bye. It was time for Ramjet to say his. As Ironhide headed back to the _Ark_ he made his choice. When it came down to it he would side with the Autobots. He knew somehow he had lost his friendship with Ramjet and the others. He had a friendship with Jazz that was tentatively growing and one that was reigniting with Ratchet. Maybe someday he and Optimus could be reconciled but even if it wasn't he would side with the Autobots anyway. Because it was the right thing. And Breeze would have agreed with him about that. With a weight lifted from his shoulders he made his way back to the _Ark_ and somehow he wasn't surprised at all to see Jazz waiting for him. And he followed the silver mech on to the Autobot ship and on to his new life.


	10. I Promised Once

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ (now I understand and don't worry. Chromia's about to come in during the next chapter and start playing a big part) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice- I Promised Once<strong>

_"It ain't where; it's how you live. We weren't raised to take, we were raised to give the shirt off our back to anyone in need"-Country Must be Country Wide, Brantley Gilbert_

Ironhide made it two more days in the _Ark_ before anything exciting happened. When it finally did it would land the black mech in the med bay. It all started when Jazz asked if Ironhide was up for a little spying. Optimus was going to speak to Megatron on neutral territory and neither Ironhide nor Jazz trusted the Decepticon leader. The ex-Con agreed. That was why the two were hidden behind a still standing building listening to the two mechs debate. Everything seemed to go smoothly until Optimus turned to leave and Ironhide heard the familiar crackle of Megatron's cannon warming up to fire. Jazz was too far away and Optimus Prime would never turn around in time but Ironhide was close enough and trained for this. The black mech reacted, diving out of his hiding spot and taking the blast square in chest from point blank range.

He went flying back as Optimus spun around and Jazz darted over to his friend. Ironhide accepted the smaller mech's help in getting up and then fired six blasts at Megatron's rapidly retreating back. Two of them connected before Megatron made it around the corner. Ironhide's breathing came in harsh gasps and he was leaking energon but stable on his feet. "Why?" Optimus asked quietly and Ironhide met the optics of his once best friend levelly.

"I promised once to protect you. I have failed you thus far so I have to start making it up," Ironhide said with a painful shrug. Then he turned and walked off toward the direction of the _Ark_ leaving Optimus and Jazz behind.

_The_ new Prime wasn't exactly surprised when Jazz turned to him and asked, "What did he mean by that?"

"It's his story to tell Jazz," Optimus replied gently and the saboteur nodded.

"Then I'll just have to get it from him," the silver mech said with determination in his optics. "Now shall we head back to the _Ark_ before Ratchet kills our mutual friend?"

Optimus shook his head, chuckling. Nothing kept Jazz down for long. "I'm sure Ratchet won't kill him."

"Are you an' I talkin' about the same mech 'cause the Ratchet I know wouldn't hesitate ta knock his head in just for comin' in with a smokin' dent and no explanation," Jazz said with a wide grin.

"He has a perfectly good explanation," Optimus argued half-heartedly as he watched Jazz head down the road.

"But he won't say it. Ya know that," Jazz called back. "So let's go and save your new bodyguard before the Hatchet kills 'em." Optimus was about to follow when the blast hit Jazz in the back. As Optimus ran to the second-in-command of special operations Thundercracker flew away cackling madly. Prime picked up the ever cheerful silver mech and ran for the _Ark_. He could only pray to Primus that he would get there in time to save Jazz's life.


	11. Guilt

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter and enjoy! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Guilt<strong>

_"What if I fall down? I can't make this on my own. What if I fall and hit the ground? Now I know I'm not alone"-Fall Down, Storyside: B_

The first thing that Ironhide felt when Optimus rushed into the med bay with a wounded and dying Jazz was guilt. Overwhelming and unstoppable it rushed through him and raged at the center of his spark. The he heard who had shot the small silver mech; Thundercracker. The first reaction to that was disbelief. As he paced the hall outside of the med bay he began to put the pieces of what had happened after the Breeze's death together. Livewire had died, Ramjet's spark had been filled with guilt and rage, TC, Skywarp, and Starscream would have been guilty and wrathful. Seeing as they couldn't kill Dirge they had turned their anger on the Autobots and it was twisting them. Maybe it was a good thing Ironhide hadn't stayed.

That was when a smaller red mech almost ran into him. The red mech tapped the button to open the med bay but Ratchet had locked it. "Oh slag it all," the mech muttered.

"Do you need something?" Ironhide asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I need Ratchet to open the med bay and a couple mechs to go help bring the wounded up. There was an attack," the red mech said. "Ratchet's not answering my com calls."

"I can try to com him," Ironhide offered and the mech nodded.

"Please do. Tell him Perceptor needs him to unlock the med bay." Ironhide nodded and worked to establish a link with the medic. It only took a kilk to get a response.

_::Ironhide this had better be good because I am arm deep in Jazz's internals::_

_::There's a mech out here, designation Perceptor. Says you need to open the med bay. There evidentally was an attack and there's wounded::_

_::On it::_ came the succinct reply and moments later the door hissed open.

"Where are the wounded?" Ironhide asked the relieved Perceptor.

"East docking bay. Go down that hall and turn left," Perceptor said and darted into the now open med bay. Ironhide followed the directions and came upon chaos. There were wounded mechs everywhere and not enough uninjured soldiers to take them all to the med bay. Ironhide quickly established a link with Optimus, waking his once friend from recharge.

_::We've got a situation at the East Docking Bay. Not 'Cons but wounded that need help getting to the med bay::_

_::Sending help now. Thanks 'Hide::_ Optimus replied as Ironhide made his way across the room to where a dark blue femme was trying to carry a very wounded mech twice her size to the infirmary.

She glared up at him when he came over and snapped, "No I do _not_ need your help."

"I was just going to suggest that we would get him to help faster if there were two of us," Ironhide suggested, realizing he was treading on dangerous territory.

The blue femme thought over it for a moment before saying, "Fine." She adjusted her hold so Ironhide could help and the two quickly made their way into the med bay. Ironhide strode out to help after they had got the injured mech down on a berth without another word. The blue femme was at his side a moment later. "Thanks," she said after a moment. Ironhide just shrugged. "I'm Chromia."

"Ironhide," he replied and she nodded before they separated and went to help various mechs get the wounded into the med bay. It was only several joors after the fact that Ironhide recalled the fact that Breeze had mentioned Chromia. And the fact that no one had eyed him suspiciously when he came to help the wounded.

_Jazz_ hadn't expected to ever come online again but even if he had he wouldn't have thought it would be in a med bay full of wounded mechs next to an unconscious Inferno. Ratchet who was doing rounds while First Aid worked and making sure no one offlined glanced at Jazz and let out a sigh of relief. "Good, you're online. You can go out and tell Ironhide to step pacing a trench outside the med bay."

"He's been pacing?" Jazz asked, slightly stunned.

"He only paused to help get the wounded in here," Ratchet replied. Jazz slowly sat up and was pleased that nothing hurt.

"What's the diagnosis?" he asked in his typical cheerful tone.

"On you now hard work for a couple days. On the state of Ironhide's processor, worried and guilty. Now get," Ratchet said and Jazz grinned, standing and heading out of the med bay. True to Ratchet's words Ironhide was pacing outside.

"Hey 'Hide," Jazz said and Ironhide vented a relieved sigh. "Don't ya worry your head 'bout me. I'd take more than some cowardly slagger ta bring me down."

"I'd better," Ironhide rumbled and Jazz grinned widely.

"Good. Now that we've got that established let's get some sleep 'afore the Hatchet kills us both," he said and led Ironhide off with a wide grin.


	12. Gratitude and Vows

Author's Note: So Chromia isn't in this chapter but she will most definitely be in the next one. Thank you to _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter and enjoy! I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Gratitude and Vows<strong>

_"I'd catch a grenade for you. Throw my hand on a blade for you. I'd jump in front of a train for you."-Grenade, Bruno Mars_

Ironhide and Jazz were talking in the empty rec room early the next morning when Ironhide got yet another sign that he might actually be accepted. It came in the form of a rather familiar looking red mech coming up to the two of them. "Hey Inferno," Jazz greeted cheerfully. "The Hatchet finally let ya out?"

"I've been given a good bill of health," Inferno said with a slight nod before turning to Ironhide. "I understand I have you and Chromia to thank for bringing me into the med bay before I could offline. I would like to thank you for that. Others have judged you by what you once were and you could have left us to die without transport but you both commed Optimus and helped. For that I owe you a debt of gratitude." Then the red mech was gone before Ironhide could say anything.

He glanced at Jazz who shrugged. "That's just Inferno. He's got the long range record at the gun range and he never uses five words when sixteen will sound better but he's perfectly succinct in battle." Ironhide just shrugged at that. They both glanced at the door when they heard the thud of heavy footsteps, wondering if Inferno had come back. Instead it was Optimus. "Hey Boss 'Bot. What's goin' on?" Jazz asked with a wide grin.

"Hello Jazz," the new Prime replied. "Can I speak to Ironhide in private for a moment?"

" Of course," Jazz said and sauntered out of the rec room without a backwards glance.

"I'll get straight to the point since I know how much you hate dancing around it," Optimus told his old friend. "Inferno has asked that you join his team since you seem to be planning on hanging around. I for one think it is a good idea, especially seeing how Prowl is trying to find any way to get rid of you if you aren't in a unit."

"Prowl," Ironhide said. "Isn't he the one that glitched the first time he saw me?" Optimus couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Yes he is. He was also one of the enforcers and would like nothing more than to get rid of you," Optimus said. "Jazz, Ratchet, and I believe it would be a benefit to have you around but we're having trouble convincing him."

"In other words you're saying it would be easier to convince him if I join a unit and prove myself," Ironhide said.

"Exactly," Optimus replied.

"I'll do it then," Ironhide said. "But the first time your life is at risk forget the unit. I'm coming to help you and slag the rest of the rules. They can reprimand me for it later." That made Optimus pause. He hadn't expected to hear that and something in his spark warmed knowing that his old friend still cared about him and his well being.

"Thank you," Optimus said. "Jazz will show you where to meet Inferno."

"Will do boss," Jazz said from the doorway as the Autobot leader slipped past him. "Follow me 'Hide." Ironhide shook his head and followed the silver mech down the hall. However this turned out it was definitely going to be an interesting experience. Especially judging from the expression on Jazz's faceplates.


	13. Ragtag Bunch

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ ( the answer to your question is yes ;D) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my OCs which are now deceased...

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Ragtag Bunch<strong>

_"I gotta a feeling when the sun comes up I'm gonna wish I have a storm warning. I'm gonna wish I had a sign. I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up, little more lee-way, little more time"-Storm Warning, Hunter Hayes_

Inferno's team consisted of Chromia, a pink femme, and a set of twins. The twins were late and when Jazz left the pink femme said, "I'm Arcee. Inferno'll be here in a few; he had to hunt down Sunny and Sides."

"Ironhide," the onetime Decepticon said. "And who the slag are you talking about?"

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are split spark twins and trouble at that," Chromia drawled dryly.

"Ratchet probably bolted 'em to the floor this time," Arcee said with a snicker.

"Not yet," a bright voice said and a red mech came around the corner with a gold one and Inferno right behind him. "He hasn't caught up to us." Then the red mech spotted Ironhide. "Hey newbie, I'm Sideswipe and the gold guy behind me is my twin Sunstreaker."

Ironhide fixed Sideswipe with a cool look and said, "Ironhide." Sideswipe's smirk faltered some at the black mech's cool response. Sunstreaker snickered and Sideswipe spun to glare at his twin.

"Enough," Inferno barked. "We have a job to do. Optimus Prime has asked us to got to the camp at the edge of Iacon. It was attacked four joors ago and we are to look for survivors." The ragtag bunch silenced immediately as they made their way to the space bridge, it would take too long to bring in survivors by the conventional way. When they arrived Inferno said, "Split into teams. Com if you find anyone."

Instantly Sideswipe and Sunstreaker headed off in one direction without another word. "Oh no you two don't," Chromia snapped. "Sideswipe you're coming with me. Sunstreaker can go with Inferno."

Both started to protest but Inferno nodded. "Consider that an order," the red mech said and the twins reluctantly split up leaving Arcee and Ironhide to search together.

"So what'd you do to tick off Chromia?" Arcee asked as they searched the wreckage. "Insinuate that femmes couldn't fight as well a mechs."

"Of course not," Ironhide replied. "I worked in the Decepticons for a while. I know perfectly well that femmes can be just as dangerous if not more so than mechs."

"Hmm," Arcee hummed. "Wonder what's got her all riled up then. She hasn't been acting normally since you showed up. And I should know; I'm her sister."

Ironhide shrugged and that was when they heard it; a soft clicking. They both exchanged surprised glances before quietly searching through their wreckage. It was Ironhide who found the sparkling. The young mech was close to the same size as his hand and a vibrant yellow under all the dust. "Arcee," was all the black mech said before the pink femme was at his side.

"Holy Primus," Arcee whispered. "A sparkling." Ironhide picked the sparkling up just before a blast came from the sky to incinerate the junk the sparkling had just been lying on. Arcee and Ironhide both looked up. It was Ramjet hovering in midair. To Ironhide his old friends optics looked wild with madness. The loss of Breeze and Livewire had driven Ramjet out of his processor.

"Arcee take the sparkling and run. I'll cover you," Ironhide said.

"Now you're suggesting that I'm weak," Arcee hissed.

"No," Ironhide said patiently. "I'm suggesting that you're faster." At that Arcee took the sparkling, turned and ran. Ironhide fired off a few blasts at Ramjet and then raced after her, making sure that any shot Ramjet fired would hit him before it hit Arcee and the sparkling. His com buzzed once as Arcee opened a public link with the rest of the team.

_::Arcee to whoever the slag is listening. Ironhide and I have a sparkling and we're being chased by an insane Seeker::_

_::Ramjet::_ Ironhide added over the com, sending a couple blasts behind him. Despite their best efforts Ramjet was gaining.

_::Sideswipe to Arcee and Ironhide. What's your position?::_

_::Arcee to Sideswipe. We're about two kilks from where we started::_

Moments later the twins leapt over a pile of slag and deactivated warriors, peppering Ramjet with blasts. Chromia darted over to Arcee, firing at Dreadwing who was coming up on Arcee from the front. Ironhide cursed and added his blast to hers, letting the twins cover for him.

"Thanks," he told the blue femme before spinning and almost blasting TC from the sky. The temporary truce between the old friends was gone just like that. Skywarp was just behind TC and Blackout was coming to back up Dreadwing while a few drones joined Ramjet. They were now outnumbered.

_::Inferno to Prime. We have a situation. Requesting immediate back up::_ Both Chromia and Ironhide vented exasperated sighs at that as they blasted drone after drone out of the sky. It was nothing they couldn't handle.

_::Optimus to Inferno. Back up coming. ETA one breem::_

When Mirage, Jazz, Prowl, Ultra Magnus, and Optimus Prime showed up Chromia and Ironhide were shooting down the rest of the drones and the Decepticons were on the retreat. "Guess we didn't need back up," Inferno said. Optimus and Jazz both laughed while Ultra Magnus, Prowl, and Mirage stared at the wreckage the trigger happy mech and femme had caused. That was when Ironhide saw something out of one optic. Before anyone else could react he crashed into the Autobot leader hard enough to send the slightly large mech flying. In the next second a blast struck him square in the back. Ironhide's last thought was that Ratchet was not going to be happy to see him in the med bay...again.


	14. Bumblebee and Jolt

Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner but I hit a little bit of writers block and just now defeated it. Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing but my dead OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Bumblebee and Jolt<strong>

_"All these lives that you've been taking. Deep inside my heart is breaking. Broken homes from separation. Don't you know it's violation?"All These Lives, Daughtry_

Ironhide expected to get yelled at by Ratchet when he woke up. He didn't expect to hear alarms blaring everywhere and have his com humming with information. Everyone was using the Autobot channel which meant that the black mech was trying to sort through everything he could hear. It took him a few moments but he finally found out that one of the small cities allied to the Autobots had been attacked. Ironhide knew the city wasn't very far away and that the Autobots need reinforcements. He didn't even pause to consider the fact that Ratchet would kill him for leaving; he just left.

It took him close to two breems to get to the besieged city and by then everything had dissolved into chaos. Ironhide was pulled into the battle before he had taken more than three steps. The rest came naturally. Fire, dodge, fire again, repeat. Inside his spark though he felt a fierce anger grow like a cold light in the darkness around him. Megatron was destroying Cybertron by doing this. The Decepticon leader was a fool, and an insane one at that.

_::Chromia to anyone slagging listening. The moronic 'Cons are attacking the youth sector::_

"Slag," Ironhide growled as he blasted another drone out of the air. Was Megatron mad? One second thought he already knew the answer to that. _::Ironhide to Chromia. What's your position?::_

_::Chromia to Ironhide. Not far from the center of the city. Get your aft over here quickly!::_

Ironhide fought his way deeper into the town, hoping he was going the right direction. As it turned out he was. He ducked into what had been a youth dorm with a crumbling ceiling and heard a startled yelp. The ex-Con stood and looked over to see a smaller cobalt blue mech not yet out of his youngling frame in the far corner. _::Ironhide to Chromia. I've found someone::_

_::Chromia to Ironhide. That's nice. Now get your aft out here and help me::_ As if to punctuate Chromia's statement there was a massive explosion and the already unstable ceiling began to fall down. Ironhide didn't even have time to curse as he threw his body over the youngling's, shielding the young mech from slabs of falling metal and stone.

"You alright?" he choked out through the dust after everything silenced.

"I t-think so," the youngling stuttered. "B-but I t-think we're trapped."

"Stupid 'Cons," Ironhide growled and the young mech let out a shaky laugh. _::Ironhide to Chromia. I won't be able to help you. I'm a little stuck::_

_::I kind of guessed that::_ came the sardonic reply. _::The battle's clearing up. I'll get Inferno and the twins and we'll get you out of here::_

"We'll be out in a breem or two," Ironhide assured the youngling. The blue mech nodded once and the coughed as dust filtered to the ground. "Mys designation is Ironhide," the black mech added, trying to distract the young mech.

"M-mine's Jolt," the youngling coughed out. They both silenced when they heard cursing and the scream of some metal panel being moved. It took a couple minutes but then Sideswipe's cocky grin came into view.

"Wow 'Hide," the red warrior said. "Did you really have to bring the ceiling down."

"I'll be bringing one down on you if you don't move your face," Ironhide threatened and Sideswipe backed off with a wide grin. The black mech shifted and helped Jolt out of the veritable death trap first and then followed the youngling out. Ratchet was waiting for them with a scowl.

"What were you thinking?" the medic snarled. Jolt gulped and backed up to stand just behind Ironhide but the black mech just sighed.

"Would you rather I let innocents die?" Ironhide retorted and Ratchet growled something under his breath.

"Med bay as soon as you get back," the Autobot medic growled before stalking out.

"We'll see," Ironhide muttered and then turned to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker staring at him in awe. Chromia started laughing at their expressions and after a minute so did Ironhide and Inferno. Jolt even snickered quietly and it took them a breem to calm themselves. By then Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had stomped off. Inferno shook his head and then went to find the twins and Arcee leaving Chromia and Ironhide alone with Jolt.

"We need to get you back to base," the blue femme told the youngling who nodded. "Nice work by the way," she added to Ironhide as the three made their way through the wreckage. "First you save Bumblebee and now this one. Looks like you're turning out to be a real Autobot." Seeing Ironhide's confused glance she laughed. "Bumblebee is the designation of the sparkling you and Arcee rescued," she explained.

"Glad that someone bothers to fill me in," Ironhide grumbled half-heartedly.

Chromia laughed and shook her head as they headed for the _Ark_. "You weren't awake for anyone to tell you anything," she drawled and Ironhide had to laugh at her tone. And he felt a prickle of something in his spark that he didn't dare name. Not yet.


	15. Adjusting

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter and to _I am Blueberry_ for prodding me to get this done! Sorry for the long time in updating...I have no good excuse! Enjoy and I own nothing but my deceased OCs

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Adjusting<strong>

_"I've been high, I've been low. I've been yes and I've been oh heck no. I've been rock n'roll and disco. Won't you save me San Francisco?"-Save me, San Francisco, Train_

The rest of Inferno's team was more accepting of Ironhide after the battle in which he had saved Jolt. Arcee had already been friendly and since he had stood up to Ratchet Sideswipe and Sunstreaker regarded him with something that was almost awe. Chromia and Ironhide had found a rare friendship that left them working together often enough, part of the time with the ever cheerful Arcee. The only thing that bothered Ironhide was that he had seen neither Bumblebee nor Jolt since the two had been brought in. He decided to mention it to Chromia one evening when they had split up from their larger group to smaller ones on patrol. "Don't Besides it's a big ship."

Ironhide was about to respond when his com buzzed to life. _::Hey 'Hide would you mind coming to my office for a moment? There's something I need to discuss with you::_

_::Is it so important that it can't wait? Chromia and I are on patrol::_ Ironhide replied quickly.

_::Yes it is. Any ideas on a good replacement::_ The new Prime replied swiftly. Ironhide vented a heavy sigh before turning to Chromia.

"What is it?" the dark blue femme asked, all business. "Trouble?"

"No. Prime wants to speak to me. He claims it's urgent. Do you have any requests for a partner until I can get back?" he asked.

"Tell him that Chromia says to send Elita or he can wait until we're off patrol," Chromia was with a smirk. Ironhide grinned before turning back to the internal conversation.

_::Chromia says to send Elita or you can wait::_ Ironhide told the Autobot leader.

_::I should have known Chromia would be difficult::_ Optimus sighed over the com and Ironhide smirked. _::Tell her Elita will be down in a moment::_

_::Copy that::_ Ironhide replied and shut the com. Moments later a pink femme, Elita, joined them outside.

"Optimus tells me you strike a hard bargain 'Mia," Elita said with a grin.

"Always," Chromia replied, still smirking. "That's what he gets when he tries to take my friend and patrol partner out during our patrol shift." Elita laughed and shook her head.

"Head on up," she told Ironhide and the black mech nodded, leaving the two femmes alone. By now he knew the way to his old friend's office by heart. Prowl had sent him there several times under poor excuses but Ironhide found it better not to argue with the logic driven mech; Ironhide's logic tended to cause Prowl to glitch. He entered the office without even bothering to knock. Optimus didn't seem particularly surprised by that.

"I've been left with somewhat of a situation," Optimus said without preamble. "Jolt needs someone to train and watch over him but I have no one lined up."

"What does this have to do with me?" Ironhide asked.

"To be honest with you, you're the one who rescued him. He trusts you but not really anyone else," the new Prime said with a heavy sigh. "It will be almost impossible for anyone else to train him if he doesn't trust whoever it was."

"Wait," Ironhide said quickly. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"That you train Jolt?" Optimus asked and Ironhide nodded his head. "Yes."

"Prowl is never going to go for this," Ironhide said.

"It doesn't matter what Prowl thinks," his friend shot back. "Everyone else trusts you and you've been marked an Autobot now."

"I was a fragging Decepticon," Ironhide argued. "I'm not cut out for this kind of stuff."

"And I wasn't cut out for war," Optimus snapped back. There was a sudden silence in the office after Optimus' outburst.

Then Ironhide sighed heavily. "Fine. I'll do it but if everyone starts slagging complaining I'm telling them it was your fault." With that said the black mech left the room, leaving an amused Optimus behind.


	16. Arcee and Elita's Astonishment

Author's Note: Thanks to _I am Blueberry_ ( the chaos is coming, don't worry ;D) and _Ridptide2_ (Thanks!) for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing at this point in the story

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice- Arcee and Elita's Astonishment<strong>

_"Well you can hear me on the radio. You wanna turn me on turn on your stereo. You can sing along while they're playing our song. How you've done me wrong... Baby crank it up until you blow the speakers out your Chevy truck. So listen Romeo when you're feeling kind of low let me tell you where to go. Turn on the radio"-Turn On The Radio, Reba McEntire_

Few things surprised Arcee and Elita anymore when it came to their sister. This, however, was one of them. They had both noticed how she behaved around Ironhide. The last mech she had been this close to her broke her spark, on purpose. If the sisters ever saw him again he was going to be offline before he could beg for mercy. Ironhide however seemed oblivious to how close he and Chromia were. He treated her as a friend and fellow warrior perfectly capable of holding her own. In that way he had earned the respect of all three sisters as well as their friendship. It was rare to find a mech on the Autobot side that actually believed a femme could be capable of taking care of herself in a fight.

Ironhide as well seemed unaware of how close he was to Chromia. The black mech didn't notice that he was the only mech that Chromia freely talked to nor did he realize that Chromia demanding Elita or no deal when it came to Optimus calling someone in was a big deal. Chromia could accurately cover with anyone but only with the people that she like did she demand good replacements or say forget it. Elita smiled as the black mech rejoined to two femmes looking vaguely off balance. "Now I can head off to recharge before my shift," Elita said with a grin and left, not wanting to upset the delicate balance between her sister and Ironhide.

"What did Optimus want?" Chromia asked as soon as they were alone.

"He needed someone to train Jolt," Ironhide said. "Guess who got suckered into doing it?"

"You?" Chromia guessed and when Ironhide nodded she started laughing.

"It's not funny," Ironhide growled.

"You'd think you were being executed," Chromia said, still laughing. "It's not that bad of a thing."

"I was a fragging Decepticon. I don't know how to deal with this," Ironhide protested in basically the same terms he had told Optimus.

"Just teach him what you know," Chromia said. "Teach him how to survive and you'll accomplish more than most." Ironhide took in a deep breath and Chromia smiled at him. "You'll be just fine," she reassured the black mech.

From there position watching hidden around the side of the _Ark_ Arcee and Elita exchanged astonished looks. "Did she really just say that?" Arcee asked and Elita nodded. "Slowly both femmes began to smile.

"Finally," Elita said as the watch shifted and she and Arcee hurried to join their dark blue trigger happy sister.

"Finally what?" Chromia asked curiously while Arcee giggled.

"Nothing," Elita said before slipping off, Arcee in tow so that her pink sister couldn't ruin anything before it started. The last thing they needed was for Chromia to realize she was falling head over heels in love again and decide it was something to be avoided at all costs. Besides they like Ironhide and he at least deserved and chance without Arcee ruining it for him.


	17. First Attempt

Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating soon! Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice- First Attempt<strong>

_"Our houses are protected by the good Lord and a gun. And you might meet 'em both if you show up here not welcome son"-Way Out Here, Josh Thompson_

Ironhide had no experience teaching anyone and as much as he loved fighting he hated both war and death. He had learned things from the war however and the first was that you had to trust your partner to watch your back. In a way that made Prime's decision a logical one but logic was not in the forefront of Ironhide's processor that morning. How to talk to Jolt was. He met the cobalt blue youngling fifteen minutes before his first patrol of the day well away from the antics of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Jolt looked much better clean from all the dirt and injuries and an almost smile formed on his faceplates as he looked at the black mech. "Hey," he said and at that all Ironhide's worries were pushed to the back of his processor.

"Nice to see you again and functioning well," Ironhide replied. "One thing you need to know before we join the others; I have your back. If you don't trust that you're never going to make it, understood?"

"Got it," Jolt said with a solemn nod. The two made their way to the others. The instant they rounded the corner Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's optics fixed on a new victim.

"What're you doing so far from your momma?" Sideswipe teased and Jolt stiffened.

"Rule number two," Ironhide whispered to the younger mech. "Never let any idiot intimidate you. Show you're not afraid, even if that involves retribution." An almost smile curved at Jolt's faceplates again and the youngling nodded, blue optics focused on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who had snapped to attention as soon as Inferno arrived. Quick as a snake Jolt snapped an energy whip across the edge of Sideswipe's armor plating, causing the red mech to yelp and glare at his twin.

A smirk formed on Ironhide's face as Sideswipe snapped, "What was that for?"

"Wasn't me," Sunstreaker snapped back.

"Are we done arguing yet?" Inferno drawled and both twins silenced with grumbles. Ironhide grinned. It seemed Jolt was a bit of a prankster. It also showed that Jolt did know something about handling weapons. The patrol began as normal. Nothing to report and nothing exciting. Chromia, Jolt, and Ironhide were a team and Chromia soon had Jolt relaxed and talking to both of them. Everything seemed to be going well. That was, of course, when something had to go wrong. That came in the form of three Seekers that Ironhide had never seen in battle before and intended never to see again. That decision was solidified by the fact that Jolt scrambled a few steps back, optics wide with fear, at the sight of the newcomers.

The first Seeker dove the twins, proving that most Seekers weren't all that intelligent. Something that Ironhide had learned very quickly was that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had a fondness for tackling the fliers in midair. Jolt stared with wide optics as the Seeker went down with a whooping twins. "Idiotic slaggers," Inferno, Ironhide, and Chromia all said and Arcee sighed, shaking her head as she, Inferno, and her sister took on the next Seeker.

"Stick close to me," Ironhide ordered the youngling and then focused on the incoming Seeker. He fired three quick blasts at the Seeker. It looked as if the Decepticon was going to dodge the blow until Jolt flicked out his energy whip and sent the Seeker hurtling into one of the blasts. The injured Seeker fell to the ground with a shriek and Chromia fired the killing blast. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had taken care of the second Seeker and were helping finish off the third. Mission successful. "Nice job," he told Jolt who grinned. That was when they got the call. Megatron had attacked the _Ark_. They were heading from one battle into the next. Chromia came over to him and as they headed out Ironhide told the cobalt blue youngling," Stay close to Chromia and I. This is going to get nasty."

"I know," Jolt said with a grin smile. "I have no intention of dying."

"Good," Ironhide said. "Because I don't really want to have any more roofs collapsing on me." Jolt laughed quietly and Chromia shook her head with a grim smile as they head off to rescue the members of the _Ark_.


	18. Bring It

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_, _Rapidfeather_, and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! A special thanks to _I am Blueberry_ who prodded me to continue this. This story probably only has a few more chapters left so enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Bring It<strong>

_"And it's knocking heads and talking trash. It's slinging mud and dirt and grass. It's I've got your number, I've got your back when your back's against the wall. You mess with one man you got us all"-The Boys of Fall, Kenny Chesney_

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were obviously excited about the fight to come but the rest of the group wasn't looking forward what was soon to come. Jolt perhaps least of all. Besides the twins were insane. They didn't even make it to the _Ark _before the fighting reached them. The first blast nearly hit Inferno, sending the red mech flying back. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were heading off after the offending Seeker before anyone could stop them and Arcee quickly dodged another blast. "You three go," she called. "I'll stay and help 'Ferno." Chromia, Ironhide, and Jolt nodded before heading off into the battle.

They were in the thick of the battle before they even made it to the center. Everyone could see Optimus and Megatron fighting with no end in sight, not that anyone was paying attention. Jolt lashed out with his energy whips, keeping enemies at bay as Chromia and Ironhide fired blast after blast. Time after time some mech or femme attempted to corner them only to find themselves wounded or deactivated but even Ironhide and Chromia were not tireless.

Jolt held up well but there was only so much to young mech could do and he was quickly tiring. Chromia and Ironhide fired as quickly as they could manage, keeping the ruthless Decepticons away from the youngling, but the sadistic Cybertronians kept getting gradually closer. They both saw Arcee and Inferno coming along with the twins terrors and let out soft sighs of relief. Help wason the way, along with insanity. Before the relief could arrive however something terribly familiar happened. Ironhide noticed Starscream was setting up to make a shot at the Autobot leader's unprotected back. "Get Jolt over to the others," Ironhide ordered and then he allowed himself to react.

There was no time to stop Starscream was firing. That much was painfully obvious. That meant Ironhide was going to be forced to act as a living shield to save his friend and commander. He made the leap just as Starscream fired and the blast hit him straight in the chest, searing through his protective plating. Starscream let out a furious screech as Ironhide staggered and almost fell. The black mech could hear some of the agony in his old friend's tone that told him the Decepticon SIC was still reluctant to hurt him serious. "You fool. Are you so willing to die for an Autobot?" Starscream hissed and Megatron echoed the words louder a moment later.

"Bring it," Ironhide gasped out. "You'll never touch him while I'm around." Then his world began to fade to black. Somewhere in the distance Chromia was yelling something and Jolt's young voice was rose in an agonized protest Ironhide could no longer understand.

As his world drifted out of reach he heard Optimus say, "Hang in there old friend." Then everything was gone.


	19. Unforgettable

Author's Note: Only a couple more chapters left. Thanks to _AmandaLovesSideswipe_, my unnamed reviewer, _I am Blueberry_ (no fit throwing necessary), and _Riptide2_ for reviewing the last chapter! Enjoy and I own nothing

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice-Unforgettable<strong>

_"This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill, fifteen percent concentrated power of will. Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain, and a hundred percent reason to remember the name"-Remember the Name, Fort Minor_

Ironhide came online somehow after two days of agonizing waiting. Chromia was torn between the urge to smack him and the one that wanted her to cry with relief. "You stupid slagger," she snapped at him as his optics came online. "I thought you were dead!" Then to the shock of everyone present including Chromia herself the dark blue femme burst into tears.

"I'm too tough to be offlined with the likes of those glitch heads," Ironhide said, trying to reassure her, and Chromia laughed.

"Idiot," she said, smacking him on the helm. "Don't ever do that to me again." Then she hurried out of the med bay before she could do something more embarrassing than crying like telling Ironhide she loved him.

"It seems I owe you my life again," Optimus said and Ironhide laughed, trying to sit up. Ratchet pushed him down and the black mech glared at the medic.

"Stay there," Ratchet snapped before heading off to find some tool or check on someone else.

"Just doing what I promised," Ironhide told his friend. "Besides that's what friends are for. How's Jolt?"

"Unharmed," Optimus reassured his friend and self appointed bodyguard. "He was worried about you but Chromia will let him know you're fine. It's good to have you here 'Hide."

"Out," Ratchet snapped suddenly, appearing out of nowhere. "He needs rest." Optimus shook his head and allowed himself to be shooed out the door.

"By the way Ironhide," the Autobot leader called back as he was pushed out the door. "You've been premoted to my weapons specialist." Then he was gone leaving Ironhide alone with Ratchet.

"Recharge. Now," Ratchet snapped, glaring at his patient.

"Yes mother," Ironhide said ironically but willingly slipped into recharge. When he came out of recharge the medic was nowhere to be seen so Ironhide willingly committed the cardinal sin of Ratchet's med bay; he left without permission. Finding Chromia was not as hard as he had first thought. She was scheduled on patrol during this time and it was simple enough to sit down next to her on the high ledge.

"I thought you were dead. Do you understand that?" she asked, not turning her head away from the view below them.

"Yes," Ironhide said simply. There was nothing else to say to that.

"You made yourself unforgettable to them now," Chromia continued. "They'll try everything they can to kill you so they can get to Optimus and you'll be in even more dangerous situations with your new promotion.

"I know," Ironhide replied. "But I am capable of taking care of myself in a fight 'Mia. You know that."

"I do," she said hopelessly. "It's just-" She broke off with a heavy sigh and looked at him. "I can't lose you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I think so," Ironhide said, standing. "To be fair I couldn't lose you either Chromia." Neither really realized why they were so uncomfortable saying the truth but they were. Ironhide turned to leave when Chromia's voice stopped him.

"I love you."

"Love you too 'Mia," Ironhide said and then headed back to the med bay, something in his spark infinitely lighter than it had been for a while. So light that even Ratchet's scolding couldn't bring him down.


	20. Stolen Seconds

Author's Note: Thanks to _Riptide2_ and _I am Blueberry_ for reviewing the last chapter! I own nothing but enjoy anyway. And now without further ado, the final chapter of Lightning Strikes Twice

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning Strikes Twice- Stolen Seconds<strong>

_"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend. Lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again"-Lucky, Jason Miraz and Colbie Calliat_

From the point of Chromia and Ironhide's confessions of love to each other everything seemed to move quickly. Now that their true feelings were out in the open they were once again comfortable in the other's presence. They stole time alone and shared meaningful looks that weren't lost on many of the other mechs and femmes. In fact as Arcee flatly stated it was about time. Neither of them agreed to take the final step however until there was another Decepticon attack.

The pair along with Jolt, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Arcee, and Inferno were on patrol when the Decepticons attacked one of the few still standing sectors of Iacon. What followed could only be described as a bloody massacre. The Autobots were just too little too late. Every single citizen offlined in brutal, gruesome ways. Jolt broke down completely when he saw the mess and it took both Chromia and Ironhide to calm him down. Arcee dashed away as soon as she saw the sight, looking ill, and Inferno soon followed, taking a shaken Jolt with him. That left Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Chromia, and Ironhide to sort through the mess.

By the time Jazz, Hound, Smokescreen, and Optimus himself arrived they had fallen into a grim silence, communicating only when necessary. "This is a slaggin' mess," Jazz said, glancing around in horror and disgust. "I'd love ta rip the heads offa the ones that did this." It was the most violent any of them had seen Jazz ever.

"It was a massacre," Ironhide said coldly. "They never stood a chance." The black mech was now faced fully with the atrocities that the Decepticons could perform to win. It disgusted him.

Chromia too was disgusted by the Decepticons' actions and haunted by them as well. That night the scenes from the massacre swirled around in her processor until she couldn't stand it anymore. She left her own quarters, leaving her sisters to their more peaceful recharge, and went to find Ironhide. His quarters were solitary and he was still alert when she came in. "Night terrors?" she asked and he nodded grimly.

"Jolt isn't sleeping well either," the black mech told her. "He's in the next room." Chromia nodded and sat down next to him.

"I've been thinking," she began.

"Always a dangerous past time," Ironhide said emotionlessly. It was true. Thinking made it hard to recharge and could be the difference between life and death in battle. It was normally better to just act in the brutal fights the Decepticons initiated.

"Yes," she said slowly. "Anyhow I was thinking that if you were agreeable to it we should be bonded soon in case something happens to one of us."

"Of course," he said and then turned fully so he could face her. "Nothing's going to happen to you 'Mia. I couldn't live if I lost you."

"Then nothing better happen to you either," Chromia ordered with the barest hint of a smile. "I can't live without you either." She leaned against him and he wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Moments later there came a tap at the door and just when Chromia was standing to open it Jolt came in. He looked tired and not really surprised that the other two were awake.

"Do you mind if I stay in here tonight?" he asked, his tone wavery and exhausted.

"Of course not," Chromia said, answering for both of them. Somehow Jolt ended up asleep in Chromia's arms as she calmed him with the special instincts that only femmes possessed and the three fell asleep together, an odd sort of rag tag family ready to face whatever the night handed them together. And waiting for the sunrise.

* * *

><p>Ok, so the reason this is over here is because I'm out of ideas and this was actually a little farther than when it was supposed to originally end anyway.<p>

I do have another project that'll be started today called _Unusual Orphans_.

_Unusual Orphans-_Optimus Prime thought he knew just about everything there was to know about the world he lived in. That was before the largest civil war in history broke out. And before He met Jazz and his siblings.


End file.
